The Intern and the Nephew
by JaspersCherry
Summary: One intoxicated night during Alice's Italian internship leads to an interesting night with her boss's nephew. Important A/N inside, please read!


**Happy birthday to my amazing beta, DrCullensSexyNurse! Hope you like it!**

**Because my beta is SOOOO amazing, she has decided that she wants to do something absolutely stunning! For every review this fic recieves, she will donate $0.50 to St. Judes to help with their research!**

Alice Cullen smiled as she wandered through the streets of Milan. She had a week off and was having fun looking at all the shops that were there. Her boss had basically shoved her out the door, but she was glad that it had happened. She loved what she was seeing, all the fashion that they were creating for the fall season.

"Alice!" She looked up to see Anya, the other intern who also had a week off. Anya's hair was long and light brown, almost a dishwater blond. Her brown eyes were sparkling at the sight of everything just as Alice was. "I found out that there is an amazing dance club just two blocks away. We have to go get ready."

Alice giggled as the two girls ran to the apartment they were sharing for the summer. It had been hard at the beginning of the summer because Alice spoke English and Anya spoke Russian, but they eventually worked around their barriers. It helped that Alice's mother was part Russian and had made sure that Alice knew a bit, but the rest had been up to the girls.

Alice grabbed the One Shoulder Ombre Bandage Dress that she had gotten a few weeks before, and put it on. Her shoes were Oscar de la Renta Pearl-trim satin sandals, one of her favorite pairs of shoes that she had seen and just had to get. She stared at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair. She had gone out earlier that day and had decided to cut her hair so it was a pixie bob. She had to admit that she liked her hair shorter, it was a lot easier to work with. Quickly, with Anya waiting for her, she grabbed her Vintage Chanel Black Handbag and tossed her things from her regular purse in there.

The two girls went down to the street and walked towards the club. It was night, but there were so many lights around that they felt safe. As they arrived at the club, Alice saw that the line was just huge. She groaned, knowing that there was a slim chance that they would be able to get in before midnight, though it helped that they didn't have to intern the next day.

She sighed as they headed towards the back of the line, when a familiar voice called, "Alice, Anya, attesa."

The girls both looked up to see their boss, Mimi, standing apart from the line. They both walked over to where she was standing, getting looks of shock from people who were actually in the line. Mimi was easy to work with if you liked being yelled at all the time, but from the three parties she'd hosted during the summer so far, the girls had both learned that she could let loose when needed.

"Pedro," Mimi said, turning to the bouncer, who nodded in response. "Queste due ragazze sono con me."

Pedro just nodded again in response and let the three pass. Alice stared in awe as soon as she stepped through the door. It was amazing, there were lights everywhere and there were also booths to sit in along with a bar and waiters. She had never seen anything like this place before, having only been to one all-ages club, which wasn't really that great.

The two girls sat at a booth, while Mimi went off some place. They were both talking and had gotten a basket of fries to share as well as a cup of wine each. They were talking about fashion, something that they both obviously had in common.

They were both so into the conversation that they didn't notice someone walk up to them. When Alice glanced towards him, she found that she couldn't look away. He was tall, a little over six feet, which was way taller than she was. He had shaggy blond hair that kept falling in his sapphire eyes, not able to keep it away even with brushing it away. His smile was what had Alice completely entranced with him, it was so beautiful; she had never seen anything that beautiful before.

"Wow," Anya said, snapping Alice out of her daze.

"Excuse me," the boy said in English as he held out his hand towards Alice. "Would you mind a dance?"

Alice shook her head as she slid out of the booth. She took his hand as he led her out to the dance floor. She smiled up at him as her body moved from side to side with the music. It had been so long since she had actually been that happy. If he had asked her for her name, she wouldn't even have been able to tell him. She couldn't think, he was doing all of that to her and she didn't even know a single thing about him. He could be a pedophile for all she knew—she didn't believe that—and besides, her parents had told her to never go with a stranger.

The two smiled down at each other as the song ended. He walked her back to where Anya was sitting at the table with Mimi. She knew that she was flushed from both being with this person and from dancing.

"Ah, so you've met," Mimi said in a thick Italian accent.

"Not really," the boy replied, sitting down. "I just asked her to dance."

Anya started laughing, causing Alice to kick her shin. "What?" she asked in her Russian accent. "You know that you...how you say...seks on vverh?"

"I did not just hear that," Alice gasped, looking shocked.

"Jasper is my nephew," Mimi explained. "He is spending the week here. Perhaps you could spend some of your time together, Alice."

Alice had no idea what to say to that. It seemed like everyone was trying to get them together. Although she loved the thought of it, he was only in Italy for the week and she would be heading home in two weeks. They would probably never see each other again, something she wasn't too happy about. Sure, they could always keep in contact through e-mail or the phone, but it just wasn't the same.

She looked towards the boy she now knew was Jasper, only to see that he looking at her with a thoughtful look on his face. He wrapped an arm around her waist, making her squeal in surprise. She giggled as he spun her around to face him, his face inches from hers as she stared into his sapphire ones.

"Could I take you out to get dinner?" Jasper suggested.

Alice just nodded, not able to say anything. She grabbed her handbag before they left the dance club to the quiet outside. They walked hand in hand down the quiet, dimly lit street towards a small restaurant that Jasper knew the owner of. More like Mimi knew the owner and Jasper made a comment about her to get them in when there was no way that they would get in there before it closed.

"I can't believe how late it is," Alice laughed as they walked out of the restaurant. "There is no way that Anya's awake this late."

"Then come stay with me," Jasper suggested, wrapping his arms around her waist again, something that she noticed he liked doing. "I'll take you back to your apartment first thing in the morning." She tripped over herself, only to be grabbed inches away from the ground. "Careful."

Alice giggled as she said, "Mimi's going to kill me if she finds out how drunk I am."

"Then come with me."

Alice nodded and let him lead the way through the streets to a taxi that was still around. He gave directions to the driver before leaning back and wrapping his arms around her. She knew that she would be killed by both Mimi and her father if either ever found out how drunk she was. Her mother had gotten pregnant with her older sister after a drunken night—they had lost her during childbirth—but at the moment, she was too drunk to care. Jasper just made her feel happy, a feeling she hadn't totally felt since before her mother passed away.

"We have to be quiet," Jasper whispered as he helped her out of the car. "Aunt Mimi's home, but I'm on a different side of the villa."

They ran across the villa, stumbling a few times, before arriving at Jasper's area. It was basically his own apartment, which Alice found amazing. She may be drunk, but even she could appreciate the amazing designs and colors that were surrounding her.

As they slipped off their shoes, Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and kissed him deeply. It wasn't like any kiss she had ever had before, it was completely perfect. Their lips molded together as he pulled her dress over her head, breaking the kiss for moments. She unbuttoned his shirt, shoving it off while he undid his belt.

"Are you sure?" he asked, whispering as he laid her down on the bed.

"I'm on the pill," Alice muttered. "My dad's a doctor. He got me on the pill as soon as my cycles began."

Jasper nodded and kissed her neck, nuzzling it with his nose. She moaned as he moved his fingers across her skin, barely touching her at all. It was all just so erotic, though she knew that she had to tell him. She didn't want to, but he would find out. It was inevitable that he would find out.

"Jasper," she sighed. "I-I have to tell..."

"Just enjoy," he muttered into her neck.

She nodded as his fingers slid down her stomach until they reached her panties before he started moving back up. He was teasing her, frustrating her. She was sure that she would explode from the frustration he was inflicting on her. Before meeting him, she hadn't even considered sleeping with anyone; considering that her father was very religious. However, he was all the way in Washington and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She wasn't planning on telling anyone, except Anya and possibly her brother's girlfriend Bella. Not even thinking about sleeping with anyone, otherwise translated as being a virgin, was possibly going to kill any relationship she might have with Jasper.

"Are you ready?" She tensed up, nodding. "Just relax _la mia bella_."

He slowly pulled her panties down before lining himself up with her small opening. She closed her eyes shut as he slowly pushed in. It hurt so much more than she could imagine, she had to clench her teeth to keep from screaming and waking up Mimi. He was so big, so much bigger than the dildo she had used to pleasure herself back home.

As he broke her barrier, she cried out, only to have it quieted by Jasper capturing her lips. Tears slid down from her cheeks in pain as he pulled away from her mouth.

"This is your first time." It wasn't a question. She nodded as he kissed away her tears. "You should have told me. I would have prepared you more."

"It's not your fault," she muttered. "And I'm okay now." He didn't look convinced. "I swear, Jasper. Keep going."

He nodded and kissed her once again before pulling out only to move back in. She could feel something warm bubbling up in her stomach and chest. It was so strange, she had no idea where it was or why she was feeling it. He caressed her cheek, gently kissing her as the assault on her continued. It hurt, but there was also pleasure somewhere in there.

She whimpered as something within her exploded. She was seeing stars, her body felt like jello as he continued thrusting. Eventually, she felt something warm being emptied into her as he collapsed on top of her. After a moment, he shifted his weight so she wasn't being smashed.

"What did you think?" he asked, breathing deeply.

She smiled at him. "Beautiful," she whispered as he leaned over to kiss her again. "Thank you, Jasper."

The rest of the week, Alice was in complete bliss. They found that Jasper kept her from thinking about shopping and fashion, focusing more on being with him. They both knew that he would be leaving so they wanted to make the most out of their time together.

"I have to get to the office," Alice whispered as she lay in Jasper's bed with him. She tried to get up, but he was holding her down. "Jazz, come on. I have to get to the office and you have to get to the airport."

"Come with me," he said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Come see me off. I want to spend just a little bit longer with you." He grabbed his phone. "Zia Mimi, Alice mi prende per l'aeroporto." He hung up, smiling. "It's done. The car's going to take you to the office after."

The two got dressed and went out to the Mercedes that was waiting for them. The drive was shorter than either of them wanted before they arrived at the airport. Alice's tears were threatening to spill as she stood by the trunk of the car while Jasper grabbed his bags from it.

"Don't go," she whispered. "Please, stay another week."

He laughed as he kissed her forehead. "You have my number," he reminded her. "And my e-mail address so we'll always be in contact." He kissed her forehead again. "I'll call when we land, okay? I have to go see my mother before I leave for college."

"I love you," she whispered.

He nodded, kissing her one last time. "As I you." He smiled as they hugged. "I'll be visiting my mother in Washington for the holidays so we can see each other then."

"Be careful."

"Always."

With that, she watched as he walked through the doors of the airport before returning to the car that would take her to the office.

_**Translations:**_

Attesa - Wait.

Queste due ragazze sono con me. - These girls are with me.

Seks on vverh? - Sex him up?

La mia bella – my beautiful

Zia Mimi, Alice mi prende per l'aeroporto. - Aunt Mimi, Alice is taking me to the airport.


End file.
